


Afterglow

by paigestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Afterglow, Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, afterglowfluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29216253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paigestiel/pseuds/paigestiel
Summary: (inspired by Ed Sheeran's song, Afterglow)Dean wishes he had a camera, to capture this moment forever; to peek at whenever he pleased.He wishes to be a painter, although nothing could possibly be able to capture the extravagant beauty before him.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Afterglow

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fic on here so if anyone sees this plz be nice <3

Under serene, white-washed covers, lay two men. Limbs entangled, a hair's-breadth apart, sharing oxygen. Across them, through loosely hung fabric, a warm orange glow comes filtering in, giving the room an ethereal look.

Dean looks at the tan, made warmer by the rising sun, man before him. Beautiful. He could spend eternity drowning in blue hues and soft, gentle, hands. But he doesn't have that luxury. He rakes his hand through the soft tufts of dark hair resting on his chest, his other hand tracing unknown patterns onto his lover's back. The man below him stirs, though hardly disturbed, and hums a peaceful note. Light fingertips begin tracing his sides. 

Dean wishes he had a camera, to capture and contain this moment forever; to peek at whenever he pleased. He wishes to be a painter, although nothing could possibly be able to capture the extravagant beauty before him. 

Cas, his sweet, loving, beautiful Cas. Oh, what he wouldn't give to stay in this space endlessly. To instill this moment in time, evermore. To bask in the warmth of the afterglow, for a lifetime (or two).

Blue eyes find his. A small smile etched it's way onto his husband's face, like stone. Green eyes flutter closed. A similar look beginning to adorn his own face.  
A second, no more; no less, and they closed the gap (of what little there was), kissing slowly, languidly. Tender hands reach, caressing their lover's face, neck, chest. They kiss as if they have all the time in the world and, for all Dean cared, they did.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading it!


End file.
